Strider 8ite
by sweetiemoe15
Summary: Vriska and Dave form an unlikely moiralliegance when Dave is trying to help Vriska win over John, but will spending so much time with the cerulean blooded troll make Dave begin to fall in love with her sudden mood swings and big ego? Will Vriska fall horns over heels for the ironic coolness that is Dave Strider?
1. Teaser

You are walking back from Gamzees party, not really your scene. Too many drunks, too many people hating you. You decide to sit at an old park bench before going back to your hive. You lean back and sigh. A spider crawls along the seat next to you. You smile and put your index finger in front of it, letting it climb on and up your hand. You begin to play with it, letting it run up and down your arms. Once it stops you bend down and let it crawl off onto the sidewalk. You then look up at the sky and think about John; You think about the way Karkat looked at him when he entered the room, how he smiled an adorable sincere smile, the way he laughed, the way he didn't even notice you were there, that was when you decided to leave, you only showed up so you could see him in person and not just talk to him over the computer. You _risked_ coming, being stared at with unforgiving eyes filled with memories and knowledge of what you've done, everyone calling you a "spider-obsessed bitch" or "egotistical" you risked that for _him_ and he didn't even acknowledge you! You clench your fists and feel the heat rushing to your face, but it quickly dissolves and your fists unclench, it's impossible to be mad at him.

Just then you see a boy walking towards you, blonde hair, red shirt with black decals to make it look like a tuxedo, black skinny jeans, and some shades, you knew exactly who this was… _Dave Strider._

**This is just a teaser! If you feel like it would make a good story please review, follow, or favorite!**

**Other wise I won't be uploading any changes made until further notice**


	2. Chapter 1

Ugh. Gamzee's party _blows. _Everyone is just fucking drunk. No one is enjoying my sick beats.

The party started like half an hour ago and there are already people passed out on the ground. He _obviously_ put something in the "punch".

"Okay, I've seen too many sloppy makeouts to continue."

and at that, you walked off the dj booth, patted, an already drunken, John on the back in farewell, and went out the door.

On your way to your apartment you neared a troll girl.

She was actually really pretty, when showing off her actual smile. Wait. Is she? Wow. She is showing a sincere smile for a _bug_.

She bends down, freeing the microscopic insect, and her long, black(with a hint of blue)hair falls over her shoulders gracefully. You couldn't help but smile.

Wait.

_What._

Nope.

You are not breaking your cool kid attitude for a troll you've only talked to once Twice? Even if you do find her breath taking.

You put back on your pokerface and continue on to your apartment.

That's when you wonder why she's sitting there alone.

You remember seeing her dancing to your beats, well more of swaying back forth by herself, but still.

What the hell is wrong with you?!

Why do you keep thinking about this damn spider girl?

Your thoughts are interrupted when she gasps and jumps up, her mismatched eyes glistening with an idea. Uh-oh.

"Dave!"

"'Sup."

"Okay I know you have somewhere else to be, but honestly, talking with _me _is probably more exciting and better use of your time then where you're going."

Wow.

"Well actually-"

She holds her hand up and continues talking.

"Anyway, you and John are, like, bros right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, well i was wondering if you could maybe, I dunno, helpmegethimtoactuallynoticeme?"

She talked really fast on that last part but you could make it out.

You smirked and chuckled.

She groaned at your response.

"Well, Miss _Spinnerette_," her cheeks had a hint of blue when she realized you were making a reference to her and John's first conversation, "I don't think you need my help with Egderp." He talks about her all the time. All the time.

She slumped back down with a groan and her expression saddened.

"Well how come he didn't even notice me at the party?"

You thought this over and remember seeing her smile when John walked in, but he was soon ambushed by a drunk Karkat, also eager to see John. You remember seeing her wait patiently for Karkat to leave, but he never really did, and she decided to leave, you guess, she went to say bye to John but he didn't flinch or realize she was right next to him. Which you find to be very surprising give her looks and his interest in her.

Your lack of a response makes her visibly annoyed as she groans once more and stands up, walking away in a hurry after spitting out a harsh "Nevermind"

Her hasty retreat causes her hair to fly behind her, the wind that all of a sudden came out of no where had a part in that too, you guess.

~Le timeskip brought to you by lil' cal and baby dirk~

The whole way back to your apartment you kept thinking about Vriska, why? Who fucking knows?! You decide to pester John and ask him about what happened at the party. You made up your mind to help her with John, seeing as they both like eachother, a lot.

TurntechGodhead begin pestering EctoBiologist

TG: Yo

TG: What happened at the party

TG: Why did you blow off Vriska

TG: For Karkat

You have no idea why you cared so much but you did, for some idiotic reason that you decide to call "ironic" for now. You knew he would still be drunk by now so you decide to wait until morning, after his hangover, to check for a response.

_**Okay first of all I must admit I was surprised to see that someone actually cared about this story**_

_**So here you are, and thanks!**_  
_**Second**_

_**It came to m attention that this story is a lot like "Be my matesprite" by SassyFlowers**_

_**and I had never read this story before so I checked t out and realized that I love that story, and that mine was a a lot similar to it**_

_**so i am going o try and stray away from that story**_

_**but (being the stubborn butt I am) I refuse to change my plot where Dave tries to get John and Vriska together**_

_**Now that that is all said and done...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this story!**_

_**Now to go write more fanfiction!**_

_***runs off with arms out like a plane***_


	3. Chapter 2

**'Sup**

**I know it's been a while...  
My original plot greatly resembled "Be my Mateprite"  
so I am still trying to figure something else out  
Plus school has started and my grades are decreasing faster than my activity ;-;**

**So i want to thank y'all for sticking with me and wish y'all enjoyment while reading!  
... y'all**

**Mkay ima shut up now ^3^**

"Uggggggggh"

You take off your black heels and throw them somewhere unknown. Not to your interest at the moment, besides you'll find them sooner or later. You flop onto your cerulean couch, face-first.

You're thankful spidermom isn't here anymore- you're not in the mood to have put up with her neediness. She was never any help with your personal problems anyway- just _was_ one. You flip around and stare up at your black ceiling, then look around, scanning the front room of your hive. Then all of a sudden becoming disgusted with the dull shade of blue that fills it. You then become disgusted in your self. For looking so desperate that you asked Strider for help, For _being_ so desperate. For being petty and not handling your quadrant problems on your own. The list goes on…. and on. You get up, cursing. You stepped on a damn die. You pick it up and angrily chuck it. Of course it went right through a glass window. Just your luck. You begin to trudge to the kitchen like some loathsome, depressed, shitty excuse for a troll. The trip on your left heel. Falling to the ground with a thud, you begin cursing even more.

Guess it's sooner.

You get up and kick the shoe somewhere else. Then, continue to the kitchen and grab a drink- seeing as you didn't do anything at the party but get your hopes up, just to get depressed.

You take a swig then start to feel a bit better. You go back to the couch, basically leaping onto it, the turn on whatever movie is in the player. You take another swig, wiping the drink from your chin with your sleeve. Then turn to the screen to see Nic Cage. you give a wry smile and watch the movie.

By the time it's over you've finished the bottle, managing to spill some on the carpet, but you don't care. You don't care about anything at the moment. You turn off the movie and curl up with a spiderweb printed blanket and soon drift off to sleep.

xXx

You take off to your room, dodging smuppets by an awaiting dirk.

Bastard was hiding behind the couch.

You sigh in relief then take your shirt off and toss it on your bed.

Then you put on a plain red longsleeve shirt.

You proceed changing until you are in said red shirt, black sweat pants, and a pair of white bunny slippers with shades, that resemble your own, drawn on them with black sharpie.

You jump onto your bed, causing your shirt to fall. You reach for your iPhone but realize you dropped it when Dirk jumped up from behind the couch like a lunatic.

You groan and peek out the door then cautiously make your way to the living room. You relax but also let out an annoyed sigh. Dirk is passed out on the couch snuggling a smuppet. You groan when you see a prideful smirk on his lips. You then, smack him upside the head seeing as he is sitting on your phone.

He wakes up with a jolt and smothers you with said "snuggle smuppet".

You screech uncooly and smack it out of his hand.

He looks at you sleepily but laughs at you anyway.

"Shut up" you poker face then reach over and grab your phone.

He messes up your hair,

"Heh, sorry lil' bro" he goes to pick up his smuppet then yawns, "I'm going to bed"

"I dont care what you do as long as i don't end up to my neck in smuppet ass"

"No promises~!" he then, goes off to his room like the prancing pony he is.

You sigh in relief then check your messages, nothing.

You assume by now people are passed out or banging each other, it _is_ around 11.

You wonder why spider girl hasnt thanked you, then you recapp and realize she doesn't know you decided to help her.

You decide you'll just tell her straight up then log off and get some sleep yourself.

TurntechGodhead begin pestering ArachnidsGrip

TG: Yo,

TG: spider girl

TG: I'll help you out with John

TG: but don't you dare hurt him

TurntechGodhead ceased pestering ArachnidsGrip

You didn't mean to threaten her at the end, it just kinda came out.

But you meant it.

She _better_ not hurt him.

You grab a bottle of AJ and chug it down. Wiping spilt AJ from your chin you toss the bottle in the trash can and head to your room.

You toss your phone on the red beanbag in the corner then get under the covers. You take off your shades and put them on your nightstand. Then drift off to sleep, thinking about the troll that suddenly caught your interest.

xXx

You wake up when you feel a stinging in your horns. You realize you were tossing and turning in your sleep and head-butted the armrest. You sit up cradling your head.

"This is what reprecautions are for" you mimic your dancestor, Aranea.

You get up and step on the bottle from last night, falling and sending it rolling into the wall, smashing.

"Uggggggggh" worst morning EVER.

You get up and realize its only 5 am.

"oh"

You walk up the stairs, gripping the railing knowing you'll probably fall if you don't.

You dodge a broken 8-ball, scattered on 8 different steps.

Yeah, you would have fallen.

You finally make it to your reprecaution and ease inside, you close your eyes and hope you fall back asleep soon, but with your head ache you're up for another half hour.


End file.
